censorshipwikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:List of ISPs that seem to have blocked blogger
Please stick to the format guys!--Vulturo 09:04, 16 July 2006 (UTC) Please go to http://my.opera.com/libertyfreedomtruth/blog/show.dml/362959 very simple method to by pass ban : Update! Google.com banned too?! google.co.in works Please don't use the main page area as a chat section. Keep irrelevant stuff on the chat page. Could be a great idea if everyone could create an account and log in, instead of anonymously editing. Also - we better be tabulating the list soon. --Vulturo 15:14, 17 July 2006 (UTC) BSNL pune is blocking. - brijesh. Site :www.bsnl.co.in Number: 1600 424 1600 Getting it constantly engaged -Brijesh. Though Sify is listed, in Chennai I can access blogspot via Sify. I can't from my work connection (provided by Airtel). - Rahul I seem to be able to access all blogspot blogs here in bangalore on a bsnl broadband connection. I cannot open mumbaihelp.blogspot.com - it constantly says 'connection failed'. Even my blog gduggal.blogspot.com as well as other blogs i've linked to are taking a long time to load. I use 24Online Client, Noida. - Girija BSNL and google. I'm using MTNL and google appears to be ACK+NODATA (connection made, no data received) as if it was firewalled. but this is intermittent. same goes for gmail.. as for BSNL, DoT recently changed the toll free prefix from 1600 to 1800 so try the same number with 1800 to replace the 1600 but only at the beginning. --note Seems you are encountering network trouble and not government trouble! Government has not banned blogspot.com or anyother domain as such. BSNL DATAONE TOO I have just notice that I cannot reach any blog on typepad or blogspot via BSNL Dataone broadband. Please add this to the list. - Ulrich Mohrhoff, Pondicherry Update: 11.10 am, 18 July from Bangalore. I'm able to access all blogspot blogs from BSNL's broadband connection. I wasn't able to 15 minutes ago, but now I can. Are they confused or what? STPI too STPI has blocked blogspot, etc. AIRTEL has also blocked blogger VSNL as also blocked Blogger. I can get to my details page but it wont let me view my blog in Bangalore. Reliance Powersurfer Reliance Powersurfer has blocked access to blogspot as well as geocities From Kerala From Kerala:(Thrissur) Since 14/7/2006 Evening: Reliance Mobile Connection (CDMA): No blogsites are available. Since 18/7/2006 Early Morning: BSNL Dial-up: No blogsites are available. http://pkblogs.com was not accessible until a few minutes ago. But it does seem to be available in a smart way when checked just now! --Viswam 05:35, 18 July 2006 (UTC) From Trivandrum I have two ISP's Asianet Dataline, our local Cable ISP, and bsnl dataone Asianet Dataline (http://asianetdataline.com/) has blocked Blogspot subdomains, and tech support confirmed that blogspot was indeed blocked. Meanwhile , BSNL dataone doesnt seem to have blocked them (as of 12:50 ,18/7/06) EDIT: bsnl also blocked as of 1:56 18/7/06 VSNL joins in Until today morning, I was able to access blogspot from my office, using a VSNL leased line. When I checked few minutes ago, blogspot is no longer accessible. Lack of clarity on BSNL Whoever made that table, are you sure about BSNL NOT blocking Blogspot? The same thing can't appear in both Blocking and Not Blocking. Move the 'not blocking' table here for future use: {| border="1" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="0" |+ List Of ISPs *NOT* Blocking Blogger !width="100"|ISP !width="100"|URI !width="100"|Email !width="100"|Phone Number !width="100"|Pkblogs.com working? !width="300"|Communication Summary |- | BSNL Mumbai || www.bsnl.co.in|| || || NO|| N.A. } I have removed MTNL from list I have removed MTNL since it has not blocked the blogspot domain. I am using MTNL Triband Mumbai and things are working fine. Deep Zee Access blocking *.geocities.com Hi, has anyone else seen this problem. Zee Access / Zeenext Bangalore seems to bocking all geocities websites. Does anyone know if this being bocked or generally not accessible? PSC Hunt Kerala PSC previous exam questions, model questions, basic computer examination questions, bank PO exam questions and answers. PSC Hunt is an elite and exclusive website for all job hunters in Kerala and all over India. This blog contains Kerala Public Service Commission Previous Exam Questions and Answers. Also related with Bank and Computer based examinations.